


[Movie Poster] When In Rome

by Knowmefirst



Series: Movie Posters [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Movie Poster, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Disillusioned with romance, Misha, an ambitious New Yorker, travels to Rome, where he plucks magic coins from a special fountain. The coins attract an assortment of odd suitors, including a sausage merchant, a street magician and an artist. But when a persistent reporter Jensen throws his hat in the ring, Misha wonders if his love is the real thing.





	[Movie Poster] When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Did it after seeing Cockles panel, and it came to me after Misha said the words 'When in Rome'


End file.
